


I Promise

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Poor Aaron Burr, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: When visiting France for two months, Aaron Burr had run into Y/N L/N. The two had begun to fall in love with each other during Aaron's stay inside of France. However, when he had to leave, she promised that she would come for him when she's ready.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Reader, Aaron Burr/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The wind went through your hair as you laughed happily, your arms going around the neck of the certain man holding you up in the air and spinning you around. Your feet reached the grass once again, smoothing out your dress, you looked up at the man you had grown to love in only a few weeks. You remembered the day he came to France and you two had met, he had gotten off the boat and you had almost been run over by a carriage when he had grabbed you and pulled you away from the danger.

You had found out pretty early that he was from America and not France, but that didn't matter to you. He was only supposed to be in France for two months, you weren't completely sure why he had come to France but you weren't complaining.

You twirled around on a light post while Aaron laughed at your antics, his hands resting in his pockets while he looked up at the night sky, the stars shining bright. He kept reminding himself of the reason he had taken you out here so late but every time he tried to tell you, he couldn't bring himself to do so. 

"Y/N, love?" you looked at him, your hand still resting on the light post as you stared at him. Aaron sighed, "I'm aware that you are unable to leave France due to your father's condition." Your face fell at the mention of your ill father. As much as you wished you could follow Aaron back to America, you knew your father really needed you right now. Your father's heart was getting weaker and weaker every day and you being his only child still living with him and in France, you had taken the responsibility to take care of him. "But as you know, my two months here are coming to an end and I will be going back to America tomorrow. I did talk to your father and I got his permission to ask for your hand when you are ready to come with me to America."

"Aaron..." You sighed looking at him. He shook his head placing his finger on your lips making you go quiet.

"Don't you worry Y/N," he nodded as he placed both of his hands on either side of your face, "I'll wait for you." You stared at him, watching as his eyes searched your own. You nodded your head, trusting him completely. Instantly, you jolted towards him, placing your lips against his.

He ran his hands down your back and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you entirely. "Aaron," you whispered as he continued to kiss the sides of your mouth, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

His kisses stopped as he leaned back, placing his hand on the left side of your face, "you'll never have to miss me again soon, we'll be together one day," he whispered, "I give my word."

You smiled at him with a nod, "so what do we do now Aaron?" you asked unsure of his next step.

He licked his bottom lip in thought, "well," he whispered, "when we can be together, we'll get a little home, maybe raise a child. Just love each other."

You drew in a breath, thinking to yourself.

"Y/N?" Aaron whispered, his voice kind and calm. You shook the thoughts you were having away, you hummed a yes at him. He narrowed his eyes as he took your hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on the back of your hand, "are you okay?" He smiled.

"I'm fine," you lied. He looked at you, knowing that you were lying. He repeated your name but you stopped him, "Aaron, I really want to be with you but my dad, he really needs me. And I don't know how long he will still be around. I can't make you wait that long for me. I just need...time."

"I can't just leave you like that Y/N," he whispered, "you can't ask me to do that."

You stood in front of him and placed your hands in his, "yes you can Aaron, I know you can." You nodded, "please, go find a new home for us and when I'm ready, I'll come for you."

Tears welled in his eyes as he wiped them away, trying to hide that fact that he was crying, "no, you can't do that to me Y/N," he said as tears spilt down his cheeks, "you can't make me fall in love with you and ask me to leave you behind like a faint memory."

"I won't be a memory, Aaron," you said, placing your palm against his cheek, him leaning into the touch, "I'll come for you. I promise." He stood there in front of you. As fragile as a lost child. 

He slowly nodded his head as he agreed to your promise, "fine," he said quietly, "I'll find us a home and then you'll come to love me again."

You smiled at him, placing a sweet kiss upon his lips, "I promise to love you always."  
He kissed back, moving his lips with yours as you pulled away once more, "Aaron," you whispered, pulling him with you to your house which was only a few steps away, "can you promise me one last thing?" You felt him begin to nod immediately as he said yes. You bit your bottom lip unlocking your door. You knew your father would be asleep from how weak his heart was. "Will you please make love to me one last time before you go?" Aaron smiled kissing you and lifting your legs around him carefully bringing you into the house up the stairs to your room.

You two made love one last time as the moon drifted and the sun made it's way high into the Paris sky. He laid beside you in bed, placing gentle kisses along your skin all night and all morning long. Then your father had woken up and practically ripped you away from Aaron from his constant coughing of blood.

You stood at your front door, Aaron holding all his bags ready to get on the carriage that would take him to his boat back to America.  
"So this isn't a goodbye then?" Aaron asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You smiled up at him as you ran your fingertips across his face.

"It's not a goodbye," you agreed. He smiled down at you as he placed a gentle kiss on your lips. Your father had been able to pull himself out of bed and say goodbye to Aaron too, leaning on his cane as Aaron tipped his hat towards him.

"I'll take care of her Aaron for as long as I'm alive," your father said, "I promise." Aaron smiled at your father before turning to place his last piece of luggage onto the carriage. He looked at you, "I love you."

"I love you too Aaron," you said hugging him tightly before kissing him gently.

Pulling away, Aaron turned to the carriage getting onto it, "I trust we keep our promises then?"

"I promise."


	2. 1790

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Aaron Burr had promised to wait for each other...  
> But he had another surprise coming.

Twenty years Aaron had waited, daughter Theodosia Jr being the only one that brought him joy recently while he waited for you to come for him. One day though in 1790, a letter had been dropped upon his doorstep when he had arrived after arguing with Alexander Hamilton. He picked up the letter off his doorstep, brushing off the freshly fallen snow as he entered the small house he had built for you and him to live in when you came for him. He placed the envelope on the table beside him as he removed his coat from his arms.

He never took his eyes off the envelope, wondering where the letter had come from. It had no city postmarked on it and only his name was written on the front in cursive. He quickly placed his coat in the closet by the door and went back to the letter. He picked it up and quickly inspected it, still finding no trace of hidden information. He shrugged his shoulders as he carefully pulled at the edges of the envelope. Sliding his finger across the top, he released the letter from its home. He gently tossed the empty envelope to the side as he walked across the house to sit down and read the mysterious letter.

He sat down in the darkroom, flipping over the only page that fit into his hand. Whoever written to him must not have had a lot to say. He let out a deep breath and began to read silently.

Dear Aaron Burr,  
There is something very important I must tell you. I hope while you read this letter that you are sitting down. Nineteen years ago, something happened. Something terrible. Now before I tell you what has happened, please know that I do not blame you.

Aaron stared at the first paragraph, nearly afraid to read the paragraph following. He wasn't sure who had written the letter but was quite nervous to find out who's handwriting he was reading. Deep down, he wanted it to be Y/N's handwriting. He wanted her to tell him that she missed him. He wanted her to tell him that she was coming home to him. That she would be his and his till the end of time.

It had been twenty years since he had seen her last. Multiple winter nights he had wished she was there to hold him and keep him warm. He heard the shouts of children playing outside in the snow outside his home. He shook his head as he straightened out the paper in his hands. And began to continue the letter.

'Aaron'

The letter continued:

'Y/N is dead...'

Aaron flew out of his chair, slightly crinkling the paper as his hands tensed up. Fear, horror, and pain pierced his body. He went numb. He felt dead.

"No," he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He could feel warm tears fighting back against him as he continued to shake his head. It wasn't true. Y/N couldn't be dead. Who could write him a letter such as this?

He couldn't bare the thought to read more. He couldn't bare the thought of knowing more. But there was a demon inside of him begging to know more, wanting to know the name of the person who stole her life so he could find them and tear them apart. He wanted them to suffer, terribly. He turned away from the letter and slowly marched around the room, pain continuing to tear through him. He wasn't one to panic, he was always cool in these sort of situations, but this was different. This was Y/N. He had been on earth for long enough, the names of death had become too familiar to him, he had become numb to it. But Y/N's name, that was the name that scarred him more than any other.

To think the earth was without her was too much for him to think about. He started to think about her as he held the letter in his fingers. He thought of her smile, her eyes, her laugh, and just everything about her. Her laughter could brighten the room, any room and he needed that right now. He needed her with him. But now that room was no longer bright, it was dark, pitch black, and Aaron Burr was standing right in the middle of it.

He stared down at the paper, a lump forming in his throat. The paper was no crinkled, the words staring back at him. He huffed out a breath of air and continued on. Exactly where he left off.

'Before you go off plotting a murder, Y/N was not killed by anyone, it was herself. Something happened inside of her Aaron. The same thing that killed our mother, it was a family thing, she knew what was gonna happen. She convinced herself that she wasn't worthy of life after our father died and she thought that you were worthy to keep living. I put off writing this letter but its been eating up at me for nineteen years. You were the only one she truly really loved. I want you to know that you can begin to grieve your loss. I will be in touch with you very shortly...  
Regrettably,  
Camille L/N

Aaron was quiet. Still. Unsure of what to think or say. He thought of running to tell Theodosia or Alexander even, but he couldn't bring himself to words. "Y/N is dead..." He could barely think the words in his mind, let alone say it to someone out loud.

A memory flashed across his mind. You two were lying in bed, the sun creeping into the room to cover you both with warmth. It was the last morning he spent with you. You were curled up in his arms, your bareback against his chest. He gently stroked the skin of your spin, kissing your shoulder. He had wrapped a necklace around your neck, a heart-shaped locket in front. You had barely touched it with your fingertips as you titled your head towards to it, a smile upon your face, "what is this?" You had asked, turning to look at him.

"It's a locket with a picture of me inside, so you can never forget me," you had laughed slightly at his words as you pushed yourself further against him.

"Aaron," you whispered as you held the locket in your hand, "I could never forget you. You're my first and only love."

He smiled once more, placing a single kiss on your shoulder, "I'll follow you to the end of the earth, Y/N." He had whispered, the memory sending goosebumps all over Aaron's arms.

She smiled to herself before turning to him, nudging her head against his, "and I'll wait for you, Aaron."

The memory escaped his mind, his conscience jolting back to the present. Theodosia Jr sits at the end of the table, her mouth agape. "Dad," she mutters, her voice full of regret, "I'm so sorry." Aaron took in his own breath. He paced across the length of the room, his fingers risen to his chin looking out his window as he told his daughter to not apologize.

He had just realized where he was and where he was going, his daughter right beside him. The place where he had fallen in love in two months with Y/N and where she had fallen in love with him. "I'm searched for her," he whispered as he carefully watched the boat reach the shore of France, a young couple walking by the docks, holding hands and laughing as if they were enjoying an inside joke. "I searched for her everywhere. I went from town to town, from relationship to relationship in an urge to find comfort in her again. But I never found her. She was gone and a piece of my heart had gone with her."

Theodosia stands up from her chair and comes over to where her father is standing, placing a hand on his shoulder. He could sense that she pities him and he doesn't want her pity. He just wants her to know that Y/N was real, and at one time, she was his. His entirely. He turns his head towards Theodosia and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be," He whispered quickly as the boat reached the dock and he quickly escaped the boat going down the streets. He can hear Theodosia call out to him but he continued to walk. He walked until he could finally focus again. He passed all the people in the street. All the partiers, college students that have flocked the town in hope that they'll get drunk enough to hook up with someone out of their league. He had watched the scene play out many times when he had come to France.

He rushed past all of them, eager to get away from his past that begins to release itself into his veins. Finally reaching the end of the quarter, he finds himself at a quiet suburb. He walked along the street, kicking the fall leaves in front of him. Young children run and play in their front yards, squealing in delight. 

A young boy with dark hair and steel blue eyes accidentally kicked his ball in the direction of Aaron, the ball rolling to a stop at Aaron's feet. He ran towards the ball but stops as soon as he realizes that Aaron is there. Aaron kneeled down picking up the small red ball in his hands before smiling at the young boy and tossing it back to his arms. He gives Aaron a kiddish smile before running off back to his friends.

He smiled to himself in satisfaction as he slightly turned his head to the left, immediately realizing the street he was on. A grand, white Victorian home sits on the corner. Sheer white curtains filled the windows as they sway gently with the breeze that comes into the rooms they shelter.

That was Y/N's home years ago. The home that she had laughed in, cried in and fallen in love with him in. In the first room on the second floor was the first time you two had made love. Shivers went down Aaron's body for a split second, he could feel her touch again.

A young H/C haired woman exited the house, wearing a long flowy F/C dress. Her hair was tied back into a bun on the top of her head as she rushed over to her mailbox at the end of her pathway. She had noticed Aaron across the street before giving him a smile and a brief wave. Aaron smiled back and gave a small wave. She reminded him a lot of Y/N, but not as beautiful.

"Bonjour voisin," the young woman assumed that he was her neighbour and heading back into her house. Aaron suddenly realized that his future was in front of him. It was now. He had arrived at where he wanted to all this time, it just wasn't with her. Knowing that he was in his future but that she wasn't brought a strange knot into his stomach. Bitterness blasting through his cold veins.

Here he was, in the future, standing in front of Y/N's home, but it wasn't Y/N's home. Y/N had been far from her home. She had escaped this earth long ago and she hadn't taken him with her. Instead, he was left standing creepily in front of stranger's home at dinner time, hoping and praying that he could fall asleep and wake up back in 1770 and take Y/N with him back to America so she could never leave.

"The architecture of this home is stunning, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice asked beside Aaron. He shifted his head, finding a young man standing beside only inches from his right. His hair was dark, his eyes a brown and his shoulders taller than Aaron's.

"Yes," Aaron replied, his eyes narrowing at the young man, "immaculate in fact."

He smiles boyishly and nods his head, "are you from around here?" The young man asked as he pushed his shaking hands into the pockets of his wool coat.

Aaron pressed his lips together and looked back at the house, "sort of." He said as he did the same with his hands, "I live in America though now."

The young man's lips draw a thin straight line at the announcement of America, seeming to irk him, "America is a scary place," he whispered, "death happens on the street, that's where my father died."

Aaron's head cocked to one side as he listed to the young man speak of America.

"I know who you are," the young man nodded, "you're Aaron Burr."

"How do you know me exactly?" Aaron asked, watching the sun begin to dim behind him. It's nearly nightfall. Even the neighbourhood children had left the two men alone on the sidewalk. Aaron was sure that they were hurrying off to bed.

"Well," the young man shrugged, "I've been looking for you for nineteen years." The smile on his face vanishes as his expression grows more serious. By this point, Aaron was more sure that he had hurt this man in some way. Aaron apologized simply but he couldn't finish what he was saying before the young man had interrupted him, "you didn't do anything wrong," he whispers with the shake of his head. He held up a single finger before shuffling through the pocket of his pants telling Aaron to hold on, "maybe this will help." After a few seconds, he pulls out a small object into his palm and lays it out before Aaron.

It's a silver pendant of sorts, a pendant that looks like it belongs on a necklace of sorts. Aaron stared down at it before picking it up out of the young man's hands and placing it between his fingers. He inspected it carefully before noticing that its a locket. He looked back at the man in front of him who nodded his head. Aaron picked the locket open and found an image of him staring back at him.

A mixture of emotion went through Aaron as he felt his face grow hot. He glared at the man now, rage settling in his chest. He was confused by he had this locket, why it's not on Y/N's necklace - buried with her. "How do you have this?" Aaron asked, his voice stern. He pinched the locket between his fingers as he took a simple step towards him. He was ready to slaughter this man if he gave the wrong answer. He needed to know how this man knew Y/N and how he had the locket that belonged to her.

"It was given to me as a tool to find you," the young man shrugged, placing both of his hands up in defence. Aaron felt his jaw tighten. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that this young man wasn't an enemy of him or Y/N, although she's long gone by now.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, his voice low. He can feel the words bite through his teeth. The young man looks down at the ground and then back up at Aaron. The young man dodged the question. "Who are you?" Aaron asked again, his voice biting now more than ever.

"I'm your son."

The young man said, his voice quivering and shaking. The words blast through Aaron's mind, a quick wave of confusion coming shortly after. Aaron loosed his hands behind him as they had been clenched into hard fists. "I'm sorry?" Aaron asked, his voice nearly audible. Thoughts raced through his mind at a million miles per hour. There was no way this young man was his son.

"I'm your son," he says again, except this time a bit calmer, "I'm Emile." He raised his finger slightly up toward's Aaron's hand, at the locket in Aaron's hand, "and that locket," he whispered, "is the only thing I have left of my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering if I'm gonna make this into a full story or not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking about making a part 2 to this if you guys really want it


End file.
